Start as you mean to go on
by Mrs Jordan
Summary: A new doctor arrives in the ED how will people react to her and what does Nick think of her x
1. Chapter 1

Start as you mean to go on

It was a lovely day of June, the sun was out and the birds were singing. Noel was on the reception desk as usual when this woman approached, she was smartly dressed, slim, brown hair that matched her eyes and looked around 33. He took quite a shine to her, he said in his charming manner "hello and how may I help you today?" and gave her a smile she replied "I'm looking for Mr Jordan" just at that moment Nick walked past so Noel called out "umm Mr Jordan this lady wants to see you". She looked over towards Mr Jordan and thought he was a bit lush. Nick approached her, looked her up and down and said "yes how may I help you?" she replied "I'm Dr Louise Marshall" "oh Dr Marshall nice to meet you at last, you're not due for another 2 hours yet?" he replied questioning. "Yes but I like to get stuck in, so to speak" she replied, he then carried on to say "okay if you give me a moment, we can go to my office".

They had a quick chat about policies and regulations. He then gave her a locker key and told her to go get ready, just as she was leaving he asked "what made you come to Holby?" she replied "something new and plus I like a challenge" and flashed Nick a smile. He sat down grinning to himself. Louise walked down stairs past Noel, Big Mac and Linda. Big Mac and Noel leaned forward as she walked past to check out her bottom and smiled at each other, Linda just shook her head and said "she's way out of your league boys" and walked off.

Mr Jordan left Dr Marshall to it, he popped his head into resus every now and then but she was fine, she was working with Zoe and Charlie who were brilliant with her as they were with everyone. Louise developed a bit of a crush on Mr Jordan, it was the way whenever he walked into a room all eyes were on him and everyone was at his beck and call, he was confident, sophisticated, and calm under pressure and not to mention a bit of a looker especially when he winked. She felt silly, she was a 35 year old professional doctor who had a crush on her clinical lead, she knew it'd pass so just carried on with her work.

It was Friday night and the whole team went out for drinks to welcome Louise to the team, even Nick went along. They all had a laugh shared some embarrassing stories of patients and themselves, they all started leaving one by one. Louise and Nick left around the same time and they were waiting ages for a cab so Louise suggested they share one as Nick didn't live too far from her. The conversation flowed while in the back of the cab and before they knew it the driver pulled up at Louise's house, just as she was getting out she lost her footing and fell flat on her face. Well Nick being the gentleman he is, paid the driver and got out to help her inside, once inside they went into the kitchen so she could wash her face and hands, Nick beside her went to brush off a bit of gravel that was still on her face. She took hold of his hand while it was still on her cheek and looked into his gorgeous eyes, Nick looked back at her and leaned in slowly for a kiss, it was a little one and as he pulled away Louise put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him in for another. They kissed passionately, Louise placed her arms around Nicks neck as he did around her waist and picked her up and placed her onto the side, she landed with a thud this was no time to be gentle they wanted one another. Louise pushed off Nick's jacket followed by pulling off his tie, Nick started unbuttoning Louise's blouse in desperation he was so horny right now. As he started kissing her neck she began to moan.

Suddenly she stopped him pushed his shoulders back to look at him Nick thought she'd changed her mind, she said "not here" jumped down, took hold of his hand and led him up to the bedroom. Louise through him on the bed and jumped on him, they wasted no time in getting undressed, this was all about passion they wanted each other, the fact that he was her boss never came into the equation. They had pure lust for each other and something needed to be done about it. Both laid there naked Nick jumped on top of Louise kissing her frantically and soon enough he was in her and she was screaming in ecstasy, he knew how to please a woman, he thrusted long and hard into her and she dug her nails into his back and scratched it as they orgasmed, he slowed down and kissed her passionately before falling into a heap next her. Huffing and puffing away he was, within minutes he was asleep, Louise laid there looking at him thinking about what had just happened, she couldn't believe it had happened.

Days before she thought she just had a silly crush and never thought that he'd reciprocate her feelings, even though it was just a bit of fun, she laid back and drifted off to sleep wondering what tomorrow would hold.

**Well it's something new what do you think of Louise? What will happen between them? Will he still be there in the morning or will he sneak off? Who knows? Please review wanna know if I should carry on with it x**


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6am, Louise turned over and Nick was gone, she sat up to look around then laid back saying to herself "of course he's gone Lou he's not going to stick around is he?" with that she heard the chain being flushed and in he walked, walking over to pick up his jacket. Louise said "morning" he replied "oh morning, I thought you were still asleep" then paused "listen I've gotta go home to get sorted can't turn up wearing last night's clothes" she replied "yeah okay" and flashed him a smile. He flashed her one back and made his way out. She laid back smiling to herself, looked at the clock and dragged herself out of bed to get ready for work.

She got to work with 10minutes to spare, it was a quiet day for now anyway, she sat in the nurses station on the computer and in walked Nick, joking around with Lenny about something, Zoe was sat in the corner hung-over. Nick looked at Lenny with a raised eyebrow pointing a finger to Zoe "a late one was it Dr Hanna" she replied "you know it was, you were there remember, so you complain" Nick replied "yes Dr Hanna but the difference is I didn't drink as much as you" she huffed, took 2 paracetamol and had a mouthful of coffee. Nick walked in the direction of Louise said "morning Dr Marshall" flashed her a smile and winked, she replied "good morning Mr Jordan" and off he went and Louise carried on with her work, no one batted an eyelid.

Louise went about her day not really seeing much of Mr Jordan, this wasn't unusual as he was a busy man, he always had plenty of paperwork to do, but Louise felt she needed to talk to him about what had happened between them the night before. She sat in the staffroom twiddling her thumbs thinking what to say to him, she didn't want to jump in head first and make a fool of herself, she just wanted to know where she stood. So she made her way to Nick's office, heart pounding through her chest, mumbling to herself going over what she was going to say to him, she was so nervous she couldn't believe it. Just before knocking on Nicks office door she took a deep breathe to calm herself down and knocked "come in" Nick called out, in she walked and closed the door behind her "Oh Dr Marshall what can I do for you" he said, she replied "well I think we should talk about last night" he looked over to her and said "sit down" raising his eyebrows and looking at the chair. Louise sat down and waited for him to say something, "So what exactly do you want to talk about" he asked quizzing her. Louise was a strong, independent woman and never normally put herself in these situations but there was something about Nick she just couldn't shake off. "I just want to know where I stand" she replied, "with what" he replied frowning, still walking round the room sorting papers out. "Well us" she paused as nick leant himself on the desk next to her chair, "I'm not saying there is an us but" he stopped her in her tracks by placing a soft kiss on her lips, she sat back in amazement not knowing what to think, Nick said "does that answer your question" and smiled. Louise smiled back "it's just a bit of fun anyway isn't it, I mean I'm not looking for a relationship at the minute, were both very busy people aren't we" Louise replied saying what she thought Nick wanted to hear. Neither of them wanted a relationship, they just wanted a bit of fun that way no one would get hurt and they could go about their normal business, Louise left that office with a little smile on her face and a nice feeling that the weight had been lifted off and she could carry on knowing where she stood.

That night she sat at home drinking a glass of wine, pretty bored to be honest there was nothing on television apart from boring soaps which never interested her, with that there was a knock at the door. It was Nick, he stood there with a little smirk on his face, Louise just looked at him and he said "well, aren't you going to invite me in then?" she snapped out of the daze she'd drifted into and said "oh yes of course, please come in" he followed her into the kitchen, she asked "would you like a coffee" he replied "please" they stood there looking at each other, nick tapping his fingers on the kitchen side. "Well" they both said simultaneously and let out a little chuckle, looking at the floor. They then both looked back up at one another checking one another out and with that Louise swiftly moved over to Nick and jumped on him, they kissed passionately, while their hands fondled each other's bodies.

Nick walked forward pushing her back onto the kitchen table, pushing everything to the side that was on it. She sat back still kissing him passionately, pushing off his jacket as she laid back on the table wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling on his tie she pulled him down towards her. Nick started kissing Louise's neck while Louise's hands were rubbing his sides and back, before they knew it Nick's shirt and tie were off and Louise's blouse was open revealing her lacy bra. Louise sat forward as Nick stood up to undue his belt, smiling, she placed her hands on his chest caressing it while covering it in kisses her hands moved down towards his belt to pull it off, she unbuttoned his trousers and placed her hand in and on the visible growth that was now there. His trousers and boxers then dropped and Louise wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down within seconds her knickers were hanging off her ankle and he was in her.

It was over in a flash. Nick leant over Louise, sweat dripping off him, huffing and puffing, she leaned forward and put her head on his, also huffing and puffing. She looked into his eyes they both smiled and she gave him a big kiss. A few minutes later they got dressed and had a little cuddle on the sofa before Nick fell asleep. Louise smiled and thought to herself 'this is the best bit of fun I've had in a long time, I'd of never thought it would be Nick though', she then drifted off too.

**What will happen next between Nick and Louise, will it all go smoothly? Hope you like it x**


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight beaming through the bedroom windows woke Louise from her lovely dreams, she adjusted her eyes to the daylight and noticed Nick stood at the window in just his pj bottoms, she leant forward and said "morning" he turned round smiled and said "hey" took a mouthful of his coffee, placed it on the bedside table and sat beside her on the bed, moved her hair behind her ear and gave her a good morning kiss as he pulled away he let out a bit of a moan and rubbed his head with his hand. "You alright" she asked, he replied "yeah just a little head ache, I'll be alright when the tablets kick in" "okay" she replied and off he went to get ready for work and Louise wasn't far behind. They left for work at 7:30am and Nick dropped her off round the corner from the hospital so no one would see. This had been going on for over a month now, they loved the excitement. Nick walked into the ED then 5 minutes later in walked Louise and no one knew a thing.

Later that day Louise, Charlie, Nick, Noel and Big Mac were in the reception area and everyone was going about their work. Charlie was stood near Nick and noticed he was rubbing his head in pain, "you okay Nick?" he paused "you have a headache don't you" Nick replied "yes but I'll be fine it's just a stress headache" "Nick if" Nick interrupted him "seriously Charlie I'm fine now please leave it!" he said snapping and off he walked. Noel had overheard the conversation and started talking to Big Mac about it, all Louise heard was Noel saying "maybe it's the tumour" Louise looked up and said "hang on a sec, rewind you said tumour" looking rather confused. Noel and Mac looked at each other puzzled. "Well" she said, Noel replied "erm yes didn't you know, Mr Jordan has a brain tumour" she replied "No, since when? Is it serious?" Noel replied "well yeah he nearly died, if it wasn't for Dr Hanna persuading him to have the operation he wouldn't be here today". Louise sat there in shock and said "oh they must be really good friends then" "yeah well they did go out for about a year" Mac said, "oh really, you learn a new thing every day don't you" she replied trying not to let any feelings show. Louise then got called into resus as a patient had crashed.

When she'd dealt with that patient she went up to see Nick she felt she had too, she knew they'd only been having a bit of fun but she had feelings for him, she was falling for him so she knew she had to ask him why he hadn't told her. She got to his office, knocked and walked in, she just stood there looking at him, he was sat at his desk sorting papers and said "hey, what's up" she didn't reply, Nick looked up from his desk and repeated "what's the matter" "why didn't you tell me" she replied "tell you what" he asked, she replied "oh the little fact you have a brain tumour" he sighed, rubbed his forehead and sat back in his chair. They looked at one another before Louise said "well" he replied "I didn't know how to, it's not something you can just drop into a conversation is it" Louise walked around to his side of the desk and perched herself on it. He took hold of her hand and placed it to his lips and kissed it gently, looked into her eyes and said "I'm sorry" she replied "it's okay we'll talk about it later oh and about you and Zoe" and he just looked at her and smiled, still holding her hand he entwined his fingers with hers rubbing each other's thumbs together so gently. Louise carefully placed her hand on his cheek and leaned in for a kiss, Nick reciprocated and kissed her gently back, he stood up placing his hands on her head and kissing her forehead gently before cuddling her. Nick broke the silence "do you want to give it a go" Louise pulled out of the cuddle "give what a go?" he replied while stroking her face and looking into her eyes "being a proper couple" "really?" Louise replied. "Yeah" he said softly before entwining his fingers with hers again and kissing her, just at that minute Noel walked past his office and Nicks blinds weren't closed so Noel saw them together and it didn't take a genius to figure it out which is a good job because Noel is no genius, Louise saw him in the corner of her eye so knew they were in for it later on. She asked Nick if he'd seen Noel and he nodded, they both just laughed "never mind they were going to find out sooner or later" he said. Just as Louise was about to reply her pager went off so she went running down into the ED she got a few funny looks as she knew this would happen Noel would have come straight down and told everyone.

End of shift had arrived and Louise couldn't wait to spend the night with Nick, Nick suggested they leave together and get it over and done with so they did, Louise waited at reception for him, he came down and called over to her "you ready" a few people looked over. Louise replied "yeah" walked over to him smiling, he winked and placed his arm around her and they walked out together. On their way out they heard a few wolf whistles and "ooh's" they just laughed, got into Nicks car giggling like children, she leant over and kissed him passionately. As she sat back she placed her hand on the top of his leg rubbing it while giving him 'the look', he took hold of her hand gave her 'the look' back, smiled and said "Ooh Dr Marshall let's get you home".

**So Nick does want a relationship after all, but what's next in store for the happy couple? Please review x**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a brisk morning of mid-September Nick and Louise had stopped on the way to work to get a coffee, god knows they were going to need it, Nick had kept her up most of the night fooling around with the usual midnight antics couples get up to.

They walked into the ED and it was hectic, it was most definitely a manic Monday, Louise just about had time to put her things in her locker and collect her stethoscope before she was needed in resus, Nick had gone up to his office but was also paged within 5 minutes. There had been a house fire with several people involved most went into CDU but 2 were severely burnt and another had smoke inhalation but wasn't severe so was moved to cubicles. Nick and Louise dealt with the burns patients who had partial thickness on the arms, hands and face. Nicks patient was Danny he was 19 and studying to be a lawyer he had partial thickness burns to his neck and arms, Nick did all the normal checks other than the burns he seemed fine but he wanted to keep an eye on him, having burns so close to his airway could produce problems later on so he kept him there a while.

Louise's patient was Becky she was 21 and studying sociology who also had second degree burns to the hands and face which inevitably burnt half her hair off and all her right ear, she was understandably distressed and Louise did all she could to reassure her that she'd do her best to help her but there was only so much she could do before she got transferred to the burns unit at St James's. Louise felt a bit gutted that she couldn't help further but she had no time to dwell on that fact as within seconds of Becky leaving she was needed again as Charlie and Tess came rushing through the doors which a patient on a trolley from cubicles who was having a seizure. They did the usual held the patient down, gave him a dose of lorazepam, provided oxygen, took blood gases and sent them for a head CT, she stood there, let out a big sigh and rubbed the back of her neck with her right hand.

Nick kept a close eye on his patient for a few hours but he was fine so he was also sent to the burns unit, he had a few other patients to see then it was nearly clocking off time, so went and sat in his office to have 5 minutes to himself and there was a knock at the door with a deep intake of breath "yes" he shouted. It was Louise with 2 coffee's he let out a sigh and sat back in his chair pulling on his tie so he could unbutton his top button, "thought you could do with one of these" he looked at her with tired eyes and a little smile emerging on his face "god I do love you" he replied. Louise just smiled, walked over to his desk and placed it down not even registering what he'd just said. Nick stood up took her hand and said "I mean it" "you mean what?" she replied, he looked into her eyes, entwined his fingers with hers and said slowly and softly "I love you" she just looked at him in a daze and said "well that's good isn't it because I love you too" they smiled put their foreheads together still looking into one another's eyes and kissed lovingly.

After a few minutes he moved over to reach for his coffee and said "thanks for this darling, I don't know how I'd of got through today without you, you're an absolute star" she replied with a smile "I know but it's nice to be told once in a while" "of course it is" he replied with a cheeky grin. Louise then leaned over gave him a big kiss and said "anyway I have to go do my rounds before home time I'll see you later, lover" and winked, Nick smiled gave her a loving look and watched her shake her bum while walking out of his office, he loved watching her and couldn't believe that he'd just told a woman he loved her without her saying it first but it didn't really bother him he had a little flutter in his chest and a glint in his eye like he was a teenager again and he loved it.

End of shift arrived and Nick was down in reception waiting for Louise for once, normally she had to go up to his office because he was that late and she got sick and tired waiting for him but tonight he was stood there ready and waiting with a little twinkle in his eye. They left that emergency department the same way they came in that morning but unknowingly to everyone things weren't the same, they had said the 3 magic words and that changes everything.

**Well it's happened th****eir in love and Nicks a great big softy, but how's it going to change is it going to be for the better? Please review and let me know what you think x**


	5. Chapter 5

Louise woke to a cold empty bed, Nick had gone in early to get ready for a meeting with Henry and the board. She rolled over to find a little note on his pillow reading "morning gorgeous, kissed you before I left, see you later, 831 xx" she smiled to herself. 831 simply means I love you, its 8 letters, 3 words and 1 meaning. Nick sometimes said it when they were in the ED as to not attract attention. She laid there and picked up her phone to see if she had any messages but there wasn't any, she knew Nick would be bored so sent him a picture of her breasts with the message "good morning x" which would certainly cheer him up within seconds of pressing send she got a reply "ooh Dr Marshall you naughty girl, I shall be looking forward to seeing all of you later on x" with a little smiley on the end. This made her grin from ear to ear and couldn't wait to see what 'later on' had to offer.

She loved seeing the naughty Nick Jordan, the one that no one knew about, he was so different to the Mr Nick Jordan clinical lead. She pulled herself out of bed, grabbed her toiletry bag and headed for the bathroom to get ready.

Sat their gazing at the object in her hand thinking to herself "it can't be" it was a pregnancy test and it confirmed her thoughts, she was pregnant.

She sat there for what felt like an eternity she couldn't believe it, thoughts rushing round her mind, her and Nick hadn't even been together 5 months yet then she said "oh shit how am I going to tell Nick?". They'd never spoke about children well they'd only been together a short while and that conversation had never popped up and she thought she was too old to be having children and as she'd never got caught before she thought maybe she couldn't have them. She knew Nick had tried for children with Zoe so he did want them or wanted them, "that was a few years ago though so maybe he's changed his mind" she said to herself. After a few more minutes she stood up, put her pregnancy test in her handbag not knowing what exactly to do with it then slowly got ready for work, still in shock.

Louise wandered into work in a daze, Noel said "morning Dr Marshall" and she completely blanked him so he repeated himself. She looked up at him and said "huh" he asked "are you alright?" she replied "yeah thanks just in a world of my own" "anywhere nice" he asked. She didn't answer she just walked off towards the staffroom. Noel gave a look to Big Mac and just shrugged his shoulders and got on with his work not thinking anything else of it. She went around the whole day in a daze, running off every now and then to be sick but not so often that people would notice, thankfully Nick was in the meeting for a few hours then busy with paperwork in his office most of the day so she didn't really see him apart from glances in the corridors.

This couldn't have happened on a better day she didn't want to see him because she didn't know what she would say she needed to get her head around it first. It wasn't unusual for them to go the whole day without seeing one another so no one would of thought anything about it especially Nick she needed that especially because she didn't want him thinking anything was wrong and asking questions before she could tell him.

It wasn't long before end of shift and she knew Nick would be along anytime and she couldn't lie to his face and not tell him what was going on, she was worried what he'd say but the thing was she was happy about this baby she never knew how much she'd actually wanted children until she did the test that morning. She walked up to his office with the test in her scrubs pocket, took in a deep breath and walked in, she stood there a minute while he finished on the phone when finished, he looked up and smiled "Hi Lou haven't seen a lot of you today apart from that lovely picture, are you alright?" he asked. She placed her hand on the test thinking seriously before taking it out and placing it on Nick's desk in front of him and stepping back. "What's this?" he asked reaching forward before realising what it was, holding it in his hands looking at it reading the word 'pregnant' over and over again, he looked up at Louise pointing at the test with a finger and stuttering said "is this" and Louise nodded and didn't say a word. Nick looked back at it to read the word 'pregnant' again just to check, placed it down on the desk and stood up, at this moment Louise didn't have a clue what he was going to do. He walked round to her and hugged her, Louise was shocked, and he leant back and kissed her softly on the lips then gave her a big smile. "Your happy then" she said, he replied "of course, it's something I've always wanted" "good" she replied. "Are you happy?" she smiled and nodded "well that's sorted then" he said with a smile and kissed her again.

A tear trickled down Louise's face as he wiped it away with his thumb he said with so much love in his eyes "what's the matter?" she replied "I'm just so happy", he smiled and chuckled a little then gave her a massive hug and kissed her forehead.

They stood there for a few minutes fingers entwined together and Louise suddenly said "I'm glad I got that over with" frowning Nick asked "why?" "Because I was scared of what you'd say" "never be scared to tell me anything okay" he replied looking into her eyes and placing a hand underneath her chin, kissing her gently again.

A while later Louise was sat on the couch dozing waiting for him to finish so they could go home, he stayed at hers most nights, he practically lived there. Nick noticed her nodding off and just watched her then Louise noticed him staring at her so asked "what you staring at?" he replied "you are beautiful" Louise just shook her head, he knew saying that always got him out of trouble, "come on this paperwork can wait, let's go" he said standing up and taking Louise's hand and heading out for Louise's place.

Once there they had tea, Nick ran her a bubble bath much to her surprise "ooh is this going to a regular occurrence?" he replied "yes, you better get used to it baby" and in she hopped. Once she'd done she went into the living room where Nick had the fire lit and was watching some rubbish on the telly, she laid down on the sofa placing her head on his lap. Stroking her hair while they both watched the telly, Louise looked up at him and he was staring at her belly "Nick, what are you doing?" "I just can't believe there's a baby in there, something I thought I'd never have" placing his hand in her dressing gown and under her pyjama top resting it on her stomach smiling "you soppy sod" Louise replied and smiled. Nick leant in and kissed her as she placed her hand over his. Soon after Louise fell asleep, Nick leant forward kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you".


	6. Chapter 6

Louise was sat in the staffroom having a coffee break and in walked Nick "how's my favourite pair today?" quickly looking round to see if anyone was looking before placing one hand on her head and the other on her belly, "were fine thank you and how's daddy today" now both grinning like Cheshire cats, he loved it when she called him that it was a name he thought he'd never hear. They'd now known for a couple weeks and it was killing them not being able to tell everyone, Nick just wanted to run up to the roof and shout it at the top of his voice but he couldn't, Louise wasn't 3 months yet so they didn't want to jinx it by telling everyone, she was due a scan in a couple of weeks and neither of them could wait. They booked it at St James's as Nick knew, especially, if they had the scan at holby it would be round the hospital within minutes as in no doubt someone would see them. "I'm brilliant babe" he replied, "good I.." nick interrupted her taking the mug she'd just picked up out of her hand "err what's this? Your meant to be cutting this out" giving her a disapproving look, she replied "I'm cutting down, don't worry I just needed one that's all" "okay" he replied kissing her on the forehead before walking out to go and be his normal commanding self in resus. Louise huffed to herself and poured the rest of her coffee down the sink and went to get on with her work.

It wasn't a particularly busy day that day they had the usual, a few broken bones, stitches and an RTC which was the norm for Holby ED. She was still suffering with morning sickness well it was all day sickness especially when she smelt something she didn't like. She was doing really well to keep it from all the staff she did suspect a few people had suspicions though but she couldn't do anything about that and just thought maybe she was worrying about nothing. Even working in resus started to affect her not so much that she had to run off and be sick but she'd take a break half way through asking Nick or another doctor to take over as she had to do something, make a call or go to the toilet, anything as to not raise suspicion and she got away with it. Some days were better than others, some days it was like she wasn't pregnant at all she had no sickness or anything they were the days she liked but she knew it would be followed by a day where she'd have terrible sickness. Nick was brilliant with her he was such a proud father to be, he'd do anything for her to the extent that sometimes he would do her head in especially after she'd been sick at work, he wanted her to go rest and put her feet up and she couldn't because then people would notice especially on some days when she's probably vomiting 5-6 times, but she couldn't be mad at him after all he was excited and all he wanted to do was look after her and his child, what mother wouldn't want that of her partner.

Louise was stood in the nurse's station in a little world of her own looking a bit rough, when Nick came out of the elevator and was stood at the other side of the nurse's station he leaned over in towards Louise and rubbed her hand looking into her eyes, there was no one around so it was fine. "You okay?" he asked "yeah I've just been sick that's all" "you still suffering?" he replied, she replied nodding "I'll be fine" he looked at her worryingly as she walked forward "I'll be fine" repeating herself and placing her hand on his chest as she walked past him towards the staffroom to get a drink of water. Nick watched her not knowing what he could do without annoying her, last thing he wanted to do was stress her out.

Later on Louise was feeling better and the sickness had stopped so she decided to go see Nick in his office, she noticed his blinds were shut so she knocked and walked in. He was sat there with his head in his hands, "Nick" he lifted his head up and looked at her, "you okay?" she said, "yeah it's just been a bit of a long day that's all" he said flashing her a smile. She stood there nodding, he moved his chair to the side, held out his hand and said "come here" she walked round took hold of his hand, he pulled her towards him as she then sat on his lap placing her arm around his neck and holding his hand with the other. Sitting there rubbing their thumbs together gently and running her hand through his hair and caressing the back of his neck Nick broke the silence "you feeling better now then?" she replied "yes thanks love" and smiled giving him a loving look. Silence fell again this time Louise broke it "listen, I've been thinking, you know with this baby and everything" "yes" he replied looking puzzled. "well you know how your always at my place, I was thinking why don't we make it a permanent thing, it makes sense with the baby coming and you don't have to give me an answer straight away I was just" he stopped her in her tracks by placing a single kiss on her lips to stop her waffling, pulling out of the kiss he looked at her, she still had her eyes closed from the shock of him suddenly kissing her. When she opened her eyes he looked into them and said softly "yes" smiling and pausing he said again "yes I would love to move in". Smiling at him like she was the cat that got the cream she kissed him softly as she could feel his passion in this one kiss she kissed him again and again, pulling on his tie and throwing it on the floor she unbuttoned his shirt and started kissing his neck while he let out little moans of pleasure. By this time she'd shifted her position now she was on top of him one knee either side of his legs still firmly on the chair.

She ran her hand down his body to his groin and gave his man hood a squeeze through his trousers to excite him more he let out another moan of pleasure, there was starting to be visible excitement coming from his pants, kissing his chest she undid his belt and trousers just enough to reveal his manhood. She was completely in control he liked being dominated and Louise liked controlling him knowing she could get him to do anything she liked and she knew exactly what buttons to press, she lifted up her skirt and placed her knickers to the side and carefully sat on him, she let out a moan of pleasure as she felt him inside of her, he placed his hands on her bottom to keep her there and she placed her hands on the desk behind her as to not fall forwards and make the chair go flying. Louise rode him like never before, they'd never done this before, maybe pregnancy did something to her whatever it was Nick liked it but they knew they had to be quick as someone could walk in any minute so with a few deep hard thrusts they both climaxed letting out moans and groans of ecstasy. Both finishing in a heap on the floor as they'd fallen off the chair, Louise on top of Nick as to not harm the baby. They laid there for a few minutes to get their breath back gazing into one another's eyes, stroking Louise's face Nick whispered "I love you" Louise replied "I love you too" and kissed.

**Thanks for reading guys hope you liked it, what's going to happen next when will everyone find out about the baby, how will Zoe feel when she finds out? xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Groaning and rubbing his eyes Nick woke to the sound of a car alarm outside, looking over to Louise who was laid on her back facing Nick, he looked at her and smiled she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He moved forward and rested his head on his hand and placed his other on her belly, she had started to get a bit of a bump now which was really only noticeable to them but he knew it wouldn't be long until they had to tell people, it was the day of the scan and he was so excited. Whilst rubbing her bump she awoke placing her hands on her face and rubbing it to wake herself before placing them on top of Nick's hand and looking into his eyes. "Todays the day babe" he said smiling, she replied also smiling "yeah, you excited" "of course I am" he replied. Leaning forward and kissing him just before having to jump out of bed and run to the toilet to be sick, Nick just laid there arms folded behind his head watching her run off and chuckled to himself he didn't really find it funny that she was suffering, it just made him chuckle that one minute they'd be chatting or whatever and she'd run off. A few minutes later she walked back in and Nick said "well I don't think I've ever had that effect on a woman before" "ha ha bloody ha" she replied giving him a look, he just chuckled to himself and said "come here" holding out his arms, she took hold of his hand and climbed on the bed next to him and they cuddled, Louise resting her head on his chest listening to his heart beating. "You okay?" he asked, "I am now" she answered wrapping her arm around his waist.

After a few minutes Louise lifted her head, placed her hand on his chest and followed it by a kiss and leaned forward saying "come on them, let's go meet our cupcake". That's the name they had both given it as it was nicer then calling the baby an 'it'. They both got ready and both had a half day so no one would suspect when they went missing for the scan. They arrived at St James's and sat in the waiting area to be called in sitting there holding holds all excited, Louise could see the cogs in Nicks mind turning she knew he was excited but also a little worried, she didn't say anything and just left him to it. Within minutes they were called in and Louise was laid on the bed having the ultrasound gel put on her stomach, it was cold and made her stomach muscles contract, within seconds they heard the sound of their babies heartbeat and a little splodge on the screen, Nick's face lit up like a child on Christmas morning holding Louise's hand throughout. As she shed a tear Nick kissed her forehead with a beaming smile across his face they couldn't believe it, they were both so happy in their own little bubble. The midwife handed Nick a scan picture and his eyes filled up he was holding a picture of his child and he couldn't get over it, he was ecstatic. They left hand in hand and headed for Holby. Nick dropped her off and said he had to go back home because he'd left some paperwork there, so Louise headed in thinking nothing of it.

It was hours later and Nick still wasn't back so she went to reception and asked Noel "have you seen Mr Jordan?" he replied "no sorry, do you want me to page him?" "No it'll be fine thanks" she began to worry, he said he was only picking up paperwork he should have been back in 40mins tops. She was then called away so brushed it off and by the time she'd finished with the patient Nick had turned up with no explanation as to where he'd been, Louise didn't really mind as long as he was alright after all that's all that mattered.

She didn't see much of him for the rest of the day he was busy in his office so when end of shift came she went up and he was hard at work trying to catch up and she had to drag him away, he was reluctant at first but she managed to persuade him to come home.

On the way home Nick said "I've just got to pick up some things from my flat" she replied "okay well don't be long I want to get home and have some tea" he nodded, they arrived at the building and the security guard let them in. Nick gave Louise his keys and said "let yourself in I'll be 2 minutes just gotta speak to George" "okay" she replied taking the keys and heading upstairs in the elevator. She soon reached his flat and opened the door, just as she was about to turn on the light she saw a light coming from the living room so headed towards it and to her surprise there was a table with two chairs lit by candles and up popped Nick behind her placing a rose in front of her face, turning round taking hold of the rose "what's all this?" she asked, "well I thought I'd treat you" he replied. She kissed him softly on the lips and they went to sit down, the food was lovely they had 3 courses and Nick had even hired a chef and waiter because they both knew he was useless at cooking, Louise honestly didn't mind she couldn't believe he'd gone to all the trouble. They talked for a while then Louise said "so this is where you disappeared to earlier then is it?" he smiled, taking hold of her hand and replied "yes okay you've got me there, I just wanted to finish a perfect day off perfectly" she replied "you are just a big softy aren't you" rubbing his hand, he just smiled. They had music playing in the background and Shania Twain from this moment came on and Nick said "I haven't been completely truthful with you I wasn't just doing this earlier and you know how I said I wanted to end the night perfectly" "yeah" Louise replied looking puzzled, Nick reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little red box in his hand holding it in his palm looking at her he said "open it" by this time she had her hands over her mouth obviously knowing what it was, she opened it and saw the most amazing diamond ring she'd ever seen and as she looked at it sparkle Nick said "will you marry me?" Louise still in shock went to speak but no words came out and Nick just laughed and said "is that a yes then" smiling "err yeah" they both laughed. Nick took the ring out of the box and slid it on to her finger, it was a perfect fit he then kissed it as if it was for good luck, he then stood up and walked round the table and kissed Louise passionately, nothing could spoil this moment.

A while after they were sat on the sofa cuddling both admiring her engagement ring with one hand on his leg, Louise said "when did you decide?" "Decide what?" "decide you wanted to marry me?" she replied "today at the scan" he replied. She looked at him puzzled "what made you want to marry me?" she enquired, "well standing there looking at our baby and you made me realise how truly happy I am and that were going to be a proper little family and I never want it to change" turning to face him and placing her hand on his cheek moving his head into the right position she kissed him passionately and said "I love you" he replied "I love you too Mrs Jordan" she replied "ooh now that sounds good". A few minutes had passed and Nick jumped up picked her up, Louise screamed "Nick what are you doing?" he replied "come on Mrs Jordan lets consummate the engagement" Louise just giggled and off Nick carried her into the bedroom where they made love into the early hours.


	8. Chapter 8

Pulling into his car parking space he turned off the engine and looked over at Louise smiling, "you ready" "as ready as I'll ever be" she replied. Nick took hold of her hand and kissed it, giving her a cheeky smirk he said "come on then Mrs Jordan", walking in together side by side, Nick went round one side of reception and Louise carried on towards where Noel and Kirsty were standing. Noel wanted her to sign something so she placed her things on the desk (at this point Nick was stood behind the desk also filling in paperwork), she placed her hand on the desk and just as she was writing looked up at Kirsty then quickly looked at her ring as if to say look what I've got, say something. "Oh my god" Kirsty screeched, Noel just stood there looking dumb as ever not having a clue what was going on. Louise was smiling and looking at Nick who was also smiling, Kirsty taking hold of Louise's hand, a few people had gathered round by now, she said "when did this happen?" Louise replied "last night, it was just out of the blue" then other people came over to look at her ring it became a right old mothers meeting with the crowd that was forming. "Okay people isn't there any patients that want seeing or are we all going to stand here gawping all day" Nick said moving towards Louise and the crowd. Louise just looked at Nick shaking her head, "what?...they needed telling, what kind of clinical lead would I be if a patient came in and saw them all stood round chatting?" he said, "okay I know, I best go before you take this off me" she said grinning. He smirked and shook his head before placing a kiss on her cheek, winking at her and saying "off you go then" smiling she picked up all her things and wandered off wiggling her bottom because she knew he was watching.

Later on Louise was having a cuppa in the staff room and Tess walked in "oh hi Lou I hear congratulations is in order" "oh yeah thanks" she replied, it fell silent for a minute while Tess went to make a cup of tea then all of a sudden with her back towards Louise she said "so when's it due" "huh?" she replied not fully hearing her. "When's the baby due" she asked again, "oh I'm not" before she could finish Tess turned around and raised her eyebrows at her stopping Louise in her tracks, "well you are, aren't you?" Louise trying not to smile put her head down looking at her mug, it went silence once more but she couldn't hide it forever, Tess was still stood there looking at her with her arms folded. Louise looked at her, smiled and said "how did you know?" "I've been doing this job many years now, I can tell the signs especially the ones where you've cut out the coffee and frequently going to toilet" she said smiling feeling quite happy with herself as she was right yet again. "Oh god is it that obvious" Louise said worryingly, "No don't worry, it's not, I've not known that long" she replied "ok thanks oh I'm 14 weeks by the way". Tess replied with an "aww" and tilting her head then asked how they both felt about it, Louise replied "I'm so happy and Nick is elated I've never seen someone so happy" she said with a smile.

At that minute Adam popped his head round and shouted they had a major call coming in so all hands to the deck, upon leaving Louise placed her hand on Tess's arm and said "please don't say anything, Nick and I aren't ready" she replied taking hold of her hand "of course I won't" and off they went, walking through the doors Nick was just passing her with a patient going into resus and gave her a cheeky wink which made me smile and get tingles all down the back of her neck, she loved it when he did that it made her feel like she was the only girl in the world.

End of shift came and Louise went up to Nick's office to see if he was ready, he was sat in his chair as per usual on his laptop, "hey you alright" he said, she replied "yeah you know me I'm always alright" as she walked round his desk he leant back in his chair. Looking at his screen expecting to see files and paperwork it didn't have any of that instead he was on a baby website looking at cots and pushchairs, Louise smiled placing her hand on his back and rubbing it "what you looking at" she asked, he replied "well I thought we should start buying things" she just smiled and sat on his knee wrapping her arms around his neck softly kissing him on the lips whilst Nick placed his hand on her stomach then something happened inside of her stomach it was a kind of flutter it made her pull back from kissing him, looking shocked she asked him "did you feel that?" smiling he said "yeah".

Sitting back for a minute Nick broke the silence "I've had an idea about telling people" oh yeah" she replied, "well I was thinking if we have an engagement party in around 2 weeks' time and tell everyone it would be the perfect opportunity" Louise smiled and agreed with his plan then said "oh by the way Tess knows" he looked at her with one of his looks "I thought we weren't going to tell anyone" "I didn't she guessed, she's noticed me popping to loo every 5 minutes and lack of coffee so" she stopped, shrugging her shoulders "there was nothing I could do I promise" he just smiled caressing her back and said "god I do love you" before placing a kiss on her forehead….

**Hope your liking the story so far I'm enjoying writing it even if it's hard what could possibly happen next haha. Please review and let me know what u think thanks guys x**


	9. Chapter 9

"You do something to me, something deep inside. I'm hanging on the wire for a love I'll never find, you do something wonderful then chase it all away" were the words coming from the stereo in the kitchen, Louise was in the bedroom getting ready. It was Friday night and the night of their engagement party and most importantly the night they told everyone she was pregnant. Louise was sat on the bed applying the finishing touches to her make-up and in walked Nick looking for his tie rather frustratingly, "you seen my tie Lou?" he asked whilst looking round "it's here" she replied picking it up off the bedside table and passing him it. Nick put it on while Louise put her make up away, "you ready" Nick asked "yes" she replied standing up, walking out of the bedroom she said "Nick" "yeah" "come here" she replied placing her hand on his arm turning him around to face her "what's up?" he asked "your tie isn't straight, come here". She straightened it, placed her hands on his chest and said "perfect" looking into one another's eyes Nick placed his thumb on her chin and said "you are" and kissed her gently "now come on you soppy beggar or we'll be late" she replied taking his hand, leading him to the door and down to the car.

Soon enough they arrived and as they did Charlie and Tess were just getting out of his car "hey guys, glad you could make it" Louise said kissing them both Nick walked ahead with Charlie and Tess said "so is tonight the night?" giving her a look. Louise replied in a hushed voice "yes" and they both smiled and walked inside following Nick and Charlie. Once inside Charlie tried to buy Louise an alcoholic drink but she gave the excuse that she was driving to not drink. The room looked lovely simple with a few banners and balloons but lovely and they had booked a DJ but it was going to be quiet and sophisticated as Nick didn't do loud music, they said hello to the few people who were there then sat down and waited for the arrival of the others. In no time everyone was there having a great time and it soon became time for Nick to make a speech, he stood up on the little stage in the corner and said "first off I would just like to thank all of you for coming and celebrating our engagement with us, I know a lot of you never thought I'd settle down well neither did I until I met Louise, we've set a date October 20th and we'd be very happy if you all could join us, so once again thanks for coming and have a nice night" everyone clapped and just as they started to turn around to carry on with what they were doing, Nick said "oh one more thing" placing his hand out to Louise to join him "2 months before we get married there's something else happening which is a pretty big thing, that's going to change everything" A few people looked confused. Placing his hand on Louise's belly he said "were expecting our first child" they both smiled and every one clapped.

Later on Louise was talking to Linda and Tess, she pressed her top against her belly to show them how big her bump was and they couldn't believe she'd be able to hide it, they had a real girly chat while Nick was off somewhere probably talking work with someone. She told them how she pretty much got pregnant straight away and how Nick proposed after seeing the scan, then went on to say "I know we hadn't been together long but neither of us had any doubt about keeping it" both Linda and Tess nodded and smiled, they carried on talking baby talk like women do best. Nick was stood at the bar and up walked Zoe "hey" she said, "oh hey Zo can I get you a drink" he replied, she said "yeah usual please, so I guess congratulations is in order" he looked at her and said "look Zoe I was going to tell you" "no honestly it doesn't matter, I'm happy for you" she replied, he gave her a look "seriously I am why wouldn't I be" she said. He took hold of her hand gave it a squeeze and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "thank you". Nick walked off with 2 drinks in his hands, Zoe watched as he walked over to Louise placed a drink in her hand and kissed her. Zoe and Nick were best of friends even after all they'd been through he was the love of her life and as much as it still hurt her that she could never of given him a child she was happy for him, he was finally getting what he wanted and he deserved, a loving wife and a child. A song came on called lady in red and Louise dragged him into the middle of the floor and made him dance with her, with her arms around his neck and his around her waist they swayed slowly from side to side, he gently kissed her on the forehead, they acted as if no one was watching because most of the others were dancing so Nick gave her a kiss and moved his hand up from her waist and stroked her face. He pulled back from the kiss and sang along to the song "I'll never forget the way you tonight" and leant back in to kiss her passionately but gently.

It started to get late and people were starting to leave and by 12:30am Nick and Louise were ready to be off, Zoe, Jay, Lenny and a few other people were still there so Nick and Louise said goodnight, Nick went up to the bartender gave him £50 and said "anything they want it's on me" and left, they got back home and went straight to bed Nick cuddled into Louise and placed his hand on her baby bump as he was drifting off he was unknowingly humming lady in red into Louise's ear she didn't mind it helped her nod off within minutes they'd both nodded off into the land where anything was possible but right now that was the real world.

**Thanks for reading guys and special thanks to people who take the time to review and on twitter, I'm not too keen on this chapters ending but I'm sure next one will be better thanks again xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Louise woke to the sound of 'Amore o grillo' coming from the kitchen, it was Nicks favourite piece and since she'd been staying there (as a water pipe had burst at hers they had to stop at his flat), he had it on nearly every morning and it was starting to grow on her. She laid there running her fingers through her hair so it didn't look a right mess the door creaked open and there was Nick stood in the doorway in a shirt and boxers with a coffee in his hand looking lovingly at her, she smiled and said "morning" he smiled back and replied the same. He walked over to the bed placed his mug on the bedside table and leant over to kiss her, Louise also leant forward and they kissed each other, she slowly moved her hand down his back and gave his bum a cheeky squeeze in which made him make a little noise and raise his eye brows, Louise also raised her eye brows and gave him a look, a look in which he knew exactly what it meant. Louise pulled the covers back and said "hop in" smiling, without a seconds thought he jump in and started kissing Louise while she unbuttoned his shirt but leaving it on, she placed her arms on the inside of it and gently stroked his back she loved the feel of his bare back all the while he was kissing her neck and touching her. They had their hands all over one another, she could feel he was getting excited so pushed him off and onto his back where she climbed on top of him, kissing his chest all the way down to his boxers where to her delight he'd popped up to play slowly pulling down his boxers she revealed him in all his glory and couldn't resist kissing his thighs on the way back up as he had lovely thighs. He looked as though he was throbbing a bit so she thought she might kiss him better so took the shaft of his penis in her hand and gave it gentle kisses all the way down to his balls in which he let out a loud groan. Louise looked up at him smiled and raised her eye brows carrying on kissing up his chest she lifted herself up and carefully placed herself on top of his fully erect penis placing her hands on his chest to keep her steady she rode him slowly then picked up the pace as Nick started to moan, "ooh Nick…I'm…" "yes yes…oohh yeahh" then they let out a loud moan as they climaxed together, afterwards Louise laid there with her head on his chest and his arm wrapped round her, kissed her forehead and said "you do realise we've got to go to work now don't you" looking at the clock, "well start the day as you mean to go on" she replied smiling at him. Louise then got out of bed to go get cleaned up and Nick soon followed, within no time they were ready for work.

They arrived at the ED all ready for the day ahead still with beaming smiles on their faces but they couldn't let it show too much otherwise everyone would know, they went their separate ways. Louise had a lot of patients to see and Nick had a lot of paperwork to do for audits so they never saw one another until it was end of shift.

Back at Nicks place later that night Louise had just had a bubble bath and was walking round the flat in her dressing gown and she noticed Nick on the sofa so walked up behind him bent over, placed her head next to his and slipped her right hand into his shirt and started rubbing his chest much to his delight she started kissing his neck which made him groan a little, he turned around and kissed her on her lips and gently pulled her over the side of the sofa and on top of him. Kissing her passionately, with one hand on her head running his fingers through her hair and the other resting on her bottom, he pulled back a second and said "what's up with you today" "why don't you like it" "oh no I'm not complaining I was just wondering" he replied, "I guess pregnancy has this effect on me" "or it could just be me being irresistible" Nick said with a smile. "Oh yes well there is that" Louise said with a hint of sarcasm, Nick just chuckled to himself and kissed her again, sliding his hands up her dressing gown and caressing her bottom he raised his eyebrows and gave her a smirk, Louise looked back knowing exactly what was going to happen, biting her lip she sat up on top of him as he reached to untie her dressing gown to reveal her naked body as he did he sat forward and started kissing her neck and chest whilst caressing her back and sides. Louise started to moan, he made her body tremble and she loved it, she moved her hands down to his trousers and could feel a growing bulge so gave him a quick rub through the trousers and he let out a little moan so she quickly unbuttoned his trousers to unveil his manhood stood to attention. She placed her arms around his neck and perched herself on top of him with her legs crossed round his back and his hands still touching her back he began to thrust slowly still passionately kissing her. Slowly but surely they began to sweat and groan louder as they became ready to explode in each other's ecstasy, Louise placed her fingers in his hair slightly pulling when she felt the orgasm coming and the nearer it got the harder she pulled Nick didn't mind in fact he quite liked it. All of a sudden they both screamed in ecstasy as she held on tight to him and he shot his load deep into her, breathing heavily Louise leant her head back as Nick kissed her chest as she leant forward she placed her head to Nick's placing a kiss on his sweaty forehead before hugging him. They both then landed in a heap laid on the sofa drifting off to sleep with only Louise's dressing gown to cover them.

**As requested well demanded by Laura and Michelle, hope you like it, please review x**


	11. Chapter 11

Bursting through the doors in came Nick "right what we got" Lenny said "this is Ben he's 21, he came off his bike when he was hit side on with an articulated lorry he has a suspected fracture to the neck, leg lacerations and a broken pelvis" "right first get him up for a ct scan then we'll take it from there" Nick said to Lenny, "don't worry Mr Smyth you're in the best hands" Nick said to the patient then walked off looking for some other poor sap to treat or cure as he liked to call it like he was super doc or something . Louise was stood in the corner of resus looking at a scan but also admiring Nick, it never ceased to amaze her the way he waltzed into resus, took over and the patient was on their way within 5 minutes, she chuckled to herself when he marched out like he was superman looking for his next damsel in distress. Even though it did make her giggle sometimes in all seriousness he was a brilliant doctor and the ED wouldn't be where it was today if he wasn't there and she really admired that about him and it slightly turned her on. She stood there feeling a bit hot and bothered the past few weeks had been mad she'd never wanted sex so badly her hormones were raging and she wanted Nick all the time. She closed her eyes and imagined him on top of her breathing heavily and she let out a little moan, quickly opening her eyes she looked around to see if anyone had heard. Jay was stood there "you okay Dr Marshall, you look a bit red" he said, "yes thanks Jay, just a bit warm that's it, think I need some fresh air" "you sure? Do you want me to get Mr Jordan" "yeah I'm sure and no honestly there's no need" she replied heading for the door. Louise went to sit on the bench in the peace garden and as she thought Nick wasn't far behind her.

"Lou you alright Jay said you weren't feeling too well" he said worryingly sitting down next to her, "I'm fine honestly I told him not to bother you" she replied, "he said you looked red" Nick said placing a hand on her forehead, she grabbed his hand and said "Nick don't" pausing "it's you that's got me like this in the first place" looking at her confused he said "what do you mean?" raising her eyebrows and giving him a dirty smile, he smiled back and said "what…again" "yes again I can't help it, it's no good for me either getting horny half way through a shift never mind you" she replied. He chuckled and smiled "god I do love you" he said, she replied "well that's good isn't it because we love you too" placing her hand on her stomach, Nick placed his on her forever growing baby bump and gave her a few gentle kisses on the lips before taking her hand and dragging her inside "come on tubs" he called "oh thanks speak for yourself" she said cheekily, tapping his bottom as she left him and walked off. Nick just smiled to himself, shook his head and winked at her as she walked away with a dirty grin plastered across her face. "She looks brighter" Jay said to Linda, "what you mean" she asked, "well earlier she didn't look too good but she seems better now" Linda looking worried walked off in search of Louise to check if she was alright, they'd become quite close recently, she found her in the staffroom making a cup of tea. "You okay" she said in her scouse accent, "yeah why?" she said turning round, "it's just Jay said you weren't feeling too good" huffing Louise said "can't that lad keep anything quiet for once" interrupting, Linda said "so you alright then" "yes yes I'm fine if you must know I got a bit flustered" Louise said, "oh right you should ask them to put air con up a bit" Linda said. "no it wasn't that" "so what was it then" Linda asked "my hormones, I'm craving things" she replied, looking confused "craving food makes you go all red and flustered" talking slower "no I'm craving things but it's not food" giving her a look, "oh" then suddenly it clicked "ooh, your craving" "yes yes" Louise interrupted her before she said it out loud. Linda started giggling "it's not funny" she said, Linda replied "oh yeah it is, wish I was like that" "no you don't, it's not funny when your in the middle of resus and suddenly get the urge to go jump on your fella, or in the middle of town shopping, it's not great trust me" Linda stopped laughing and said "yeah but I bet it is really" raising her eyebrows giving her a cheeky smile "okay yeah it is, I get it whenever I want think I'm starting to wear Nick out though" then she started laughing again this time uncontrollably and that's when Tess walked in coughed and said "Erm are we actually going to get any work done today or just stand around laughing like school girls" "sorry Tess that was my fault" Louise said as she stopped laughing, then they both walked out of the staffroom and upon leaving Linda said in a hushed voice "now don't you go getting any urges" showing her a cheeky smile then they went in separate directions.

It was near end of shift and Louise had managed to put off the urges she felt coming on even though she had felt a little frisky all day. She went up to Nicks office and he was sat at his desk pouring himself a drink, Louise took it from him, had a sip and placed it back in his hand. She sat on the corner of his desk next to his chair whilst he walked around putting files away, stood next to her he said "so how you been doing with them urges today then" reaching over grabbing his tie she said "well you see" pulling him towards her and wrapping her legs round the back of his so he couldn't move "I've had this big one all day and it just needs fulfilling" kissing him passionately whilst still pulling on his tie "well does it now" Nick replied, Louise replied with a nod of the head whilst biting her bottom lip seductively "well I'll have to see about fulfilling that urge" placing his hands on the desk either side of her and kissing her passionately. Nick looked at his watch it was 5:05pm clocking off time "right come on you let's get you home and into bed" he said, Louise replied "but Mr Jordan I'm not tired" saying all innocently "we can soon change that" he said winking, following her out of the door. On the way out they passed Linda and Louise flashed her a cheeky smile, Linda said "go enjoy them cravings Dr Marshall god knows they won't last long" chuckling to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Tapping the spoon on the side of the mug was the sound Linda walked in to, stood over by the sink was Louise making a cuppa. "Morning" Linda called out, "morning do you want one" she replied, "oh please". Louise made her a brew then they had a little chat and Louise saw Nick walk past and stand at the nurses station, from where she was sat he was in full view as the staffroom door was open, they carried on chatting as Louise drifted off dazing at Nick as she gradually went quiet staring at Nicks bottom. "hello any one at home" it took a click of the fingers in the face for Linda to gain Louise's attention again "huh" Louise snapped out of it. Leaning forward out of her seat Linda gazed out to see what was so interesting then she saw Nick "ooh I see" sharply looking at Linda, Louise said "you see what?" "how's them urges" she said with a little giggle in her voice "oh fine" she replied, "really is that why I've just caught you checking him out" giving her a look to say now tell me the truth. Louise smiled "okay maybe not fine but I'm dealing with them" just as Linda was about to reply Nick stopped at the door and popped his head in and said "hey you okay", Louise replied with a smile and a "yes" he mouthed the word "okay", winked and walked off, Louise sat there smiling and Linda just sat looking at her and chuckled. "What you chuckling at" Louise asked, "oh just the way you are with each other your like teenagers, it's cute" Linda replied. Standing up Louise said "well what do you expect he's gorgeous" Linda didn't say anything she just gave Louise a look of disapproval and shook her head, Louise chuckled and said "well he's well endowed" smiling. "Eww no Lou I don't wanna know, I'm not going to be able to look at him in the same way again", laughing Louise left the staff room leaving Linda with that thought.

Later that day Louise was in resus and got caught dazing again, Nick was treating a patient and she was stood on the side lines ready if she was needed, lovingly watching him then Kirsty popped up "you okay Dr Marshall?" "oh yes fine thank you, was in a world of my own then" "I was going to say you looked miles away" Kirsty replied. Nick was quickly done and swanned off to his office, Louise couldn't get him out of her head her mind kept wondering off when she should have been working and it wasn't helping being slightly frisky either. Sat there thinking, she said "buggar this" placed down her pen and made her way to Nicks office, he was sat at his desk with a mountain of paperwork getting rather frustrated, she walked in and made her way round the desk and stood behind him placing her hands on his shoulders "you have been busy haven't you" "yeah and still loads to do" he replied. He then stood up and starting walking round the room placing papers in files and cupboards while Louise took a seat in his chair, she then stood up and walked over to the door where he was standing and said "what's that" he replied "what's what?" "there, on your neck" he started wiping his neck to see if he could see what she was talking about, "come here" he bent down and she placed a soft kiss on his neck then another. Louise pulled back and smiled "there you are" he smiled and leant in to kiss her but one kiss lead to another and he soon pushed her against the wall pulling off his tie and jacket. Louise tracing his neck with kisses as she unbuttoned his shirt then her hands drifted down towards his groin, pulled off his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. She then placed a hand inside his boxers to feel his ever growing erection massaging his balls whilst kissing his chest, his groans were becoming louder he wanted her now more than ever he took hold of her hand pulling it out of his boxers and placed them both around his neck, doing a little jiggle to make his trousers drop, grabbed hold of her thighs and picked her up leaning her back on the wall. Going to pull her knickers to the side he looked at her in confusion as he couldn't feel them, she looked at him smiling and said "I'm not wearing any" "ooh kinky" he replied with a dirty grin on his face, Ramming his long hard cock into her but avoiding any pressure on her bump as she was pretty big now. Wrapping her legs around his waist to avoid them moving she entices him to do deeper, so he does. Moaning they knew they were going to explode as Louise started to orgasm so did Nick and he knew she could be noisy at times so kissed her so she would moan into his mouth.

It was over in a flash, he carefully placed Louise down, pulling up his trousers he kissed her and said "same time tomorrow" and gave her a cheeky wink, she replied "oh I think I can manage that".


	13. Chapter 13

Waking up with Louise wrapped round him he got a tap in his side this happened quite a lot it was the baby kicking, she was big now and not far off going on maternity leave, she wanted to work as long as she could but Nick had other ideas he wanted her to quit work months ago and rest but Louise was having none of it. So they agreed that she'd go when she was 8 months. With this rather big kick Louise awoke "it seems this one is just like their dad a none sleeper, what is it you call it, sunset syndrome?" she asked. He smiled and nodded and just as he was about to speak she jumped out of bed and waddled towards the bathroom saying "oh I need a wee" Nick just laughed first it was her morning sickness now it's this. He laid there quilt covering his bottom half with one leg sticking out of it and in walked Louise gazing at him, as she sat on the edge of the bed next to him Nick leant forward, placed his hand on her head and kissed her softly as Louise kissed him back placing her hand on his hairy manly chest sliding it down under the sheets, he pulled out of the kiss giving her a dirty look raising his eyebrows. Louise slid her hand into his boxers to feel his semi erection, tickling his balls his erection grew, throwing back the covers and whipping down his boxers she took his shaft in the palm of her hand and gave it rub. Soon enough he had a fully erect penis, climbing onto the bed over his legs she leant down and placed it into her mouth, licking from the base to his tip rotating her tongue around it he let out loud groans, he wanted her. Taking hold of her and placing her on her back he pulled off her pyjama bottoms, knelt between her legs, grabbed her thighs and pulled her towards him wrapping her legs around his back so he could hold her bottom. She screamed in ecstasy when he rammed his hard cock into her, moving her left leg from his back over his shoulder placing her hands on the bars of the headboard as the bed started to bang against the wall, within minutes they both let out a massive groan as he shot his load deep inside her she gripped hold of the bed sheets not being able to handle this much excitement. Nick fell to her side sweating and breathing heavily, he looked at Louise smiled and placed a hand on her stomach giving it a little rub, "good job your already pregnant isn't it cause after that I think you would have been" he said and let out with a chuckle, Louise just shook her head in disbelief of what he'd just said.

…

Louise was sat at the nurses station meant to be doing paperwork but she felt rather distracted she couldn't get what had happened that morning out of her head, she took out her phone but she had no new messages so placed it back in her bag, tapping her pen on her chin she smiled and took out her phone again and started to type a message "all I can say Mr Jordan is you're a very naughty boy, distracting me from my work x" she clicked send and within seconds her phone went off "I couldn't possibly know what you mean Dr Marshall it's all your fault x" she smiled and replied "and how is it my fault that I just can't keep my hands of you" she smiled pressing send yet again excited for what would come next. Bleep bleep off it went again "well neither can I, thinking about what you did to me this morning means I can only type with one hand now x" reading this placed a bit smile on her face as she knew what he meant she replied "ooh Mr Jordan what would the board say if they knew xx". The next reply took longer to come and she had an inkling why as she smiled to herself but trying not to make it obvious as someone might click on what she was doing, "well I need sorting would you like to come up and sort me out?" just as she was about to reply she was needed so quickly put "I would love to but I'm needed elsewhere x p.s don't make a mess x" with a smile she put her phone away and rushed into cubicles.

After a few hours when all her patients were seen to she popped up to see Nick who was walking round his office muttering to himself. Upon entry she stood there smiling at him rushing round like a headless chicken, leaning against his desk she said "you busy babe" "yeah I've got all these audits to do, henry's on the war path yet again and I've got interviews tomorrow to prepare for" he said quickly, "okay calm down give me them and you sit down a minute, don't stress yourself out" she took a pile of papers off him and summoned him to the couch. Within minutes she'd sorted through the pile and filed them away "there you go see how easy it is when you don't rush around" she said grinning. "come here" he said holding out his arm for her to join him on the couch, she took hold of it and sat down next to him "you're a star I don't know what I'd do without you to sort me out" he said, "well someone's got to look after you haven't they" she replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulder pulling her in close so her head was on his chest and hand on his leg giving it a gentle stroke. Nick said "speaking of sorting me out" he gave her bottom a little tap, she replied, "ah well that's for another day".

**Thanks for reading guys and following the story wonder where it could go next all reviews welcome love to know what you think xx**


	14. Chapter 14

Nick and Louise walked into the E-D, hand in hand, Nick gave it a quick squeeze and smiled. Today was the day Louise left to go on maternity leave. They were both happy, Louise was slightly nervous as it meant her due date wasn't far away but was excited too at the thought that her ever growing bump will no longer be and she'll have her son or daughter in her arms and they'll finally be a proper family.

They walked as far as the reception desk together and Nick left her to go up to his office, placing a hand on her bump he said "right I'll see you two later" placing a swift kiss on her cheek he swaggered off up the stairs. Louise smiled and watched as he climbed the stairs she liked to watch him wiggle his bum he was so damned cute, she approached the desk where Noel and Tess were stood. "So todays the day" said Tess, "yes" replied Louise rubbing her belly, both Noel and Tess went "aww" "right I best go, patients to see, catch you later" replied Louise and off she went.

The day was going fine hardly any emergencies until a young mother came in with her baby, the baby was 3 months old called Joshua he had breathing difficulties and was under weight, Louise was the only Doctor free so she started treating him she thought she'd be fine. She checked him over and discovered he had an enlarged liver which in babies suggests a heart problem, while Tess was taking bloods she stood back with the mother and a wave of emotion hit her, as a little tear trickled down her cheek Nick waltzed in "I'll take it from here Dr Marshall" he said, "No thank you Mr Jordan I've got it under control" she replied still with tears in her eyes "I don't think it's best in your condition, please I won't ask again" he gave her a half smile and wiped a falling tear from her cheek with his thumb. She wasn't going to argue she knew he was only trying to protect her so off she went to get herself a cup of tea and sit in the staffroom for a break.

After a while Nick walked in "you okay?" he asked, she nodded. "Joshua's going to be fine, he's in surgery" "good, thank you" she replied. "For what?" "For taking over, I was getting too involved" "its fine babe, you shouldn't have to go through that in your condition". Nick walked towards Louise placed his hand on the side of her head and kissed her forehead, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, inhaling his scent she let out a big sigh, he placed his hands on her back and rubbed it slightly "Don't worry" he said, "huh?" "Nothing like that's going to happen to our little one it's a Jordan, tough as" he said looking down at her kissing her hair.

Joshua was out of theatre and everything was fine he was upstairs being looked after it was soon clocking off time so Louise decided to go see Nick, he was sat at his desk, she walked round and perched herself on his desk next to him and placed a white box wrapped in red ribbon on the desk in front of him, he looked at her puzzled. "What is it?" "Open it and you'll find out" he carefully untied the ribbon and opened the box, there was a little note inside which said 'so you don't miss anything' along with a pager. "I don't get it" he looked at her puzzlingly "its your very own baby pager, I know your worried about missing the birth, with this you wont" he looked up at her with a massive grin "Thank you" "its my pleasure" she replied leaning down and kissing him lovingly, placing his hand on her belly he said "not long now little one" Louise placed her hand over his and smiled.

End of shift had come around so quickly Louise was slightly sad but she knew she'd see them all again soon and the next time she'll be in the E-D she'll most probably be a mother she was so excited, she collected her things from her locker and said her goodbye's it was very emotional, she walked out hand in hand with Nick smiling "That's it now Mrs Jordan complete rest until the baby comes" "somehow I don't think that's going to happen" she replied flashing him a cheeky smile, "neither do I, I'm going to have my hands full with you aren't I" he replied sending her a cheeky wink, "oh you can count on that Mr Jordan" getting into the car he said "come on you lets get you home and see how naughty you can really be".

**Thought it was about time I did another chapter hope u liked it let me no love reading the reviews, thanks for reading xx**


	15. Chapter 15

Walking into the E-D a huge smile came across her face, she'd only been away for a few weeks and missed it. Approaching the desk Louise was greeted with a big smile from Charlie, Noel and Big Mac, "hello Dr Marshall how are we?" asked Noel, "fine thank you, just thought I'd pop in and say hello" she replied, Tess approached "oh hello you, how you doing? Not long now is it", "No I'm due in 8 days, it can't come quick enough" Louise replied rubbing her belly, "I bet…" "argh" suddenly Louise doubled over in pain and her waters had broken. "Oh we best get you up to maternity" said Big Mac, "oh no it's too late for that, let's go into peads resus" said Tess. "Where's Nick?" Louise asked breathless, Noel replied "he's in a board meeting and cannot be disturbed", "I think on this one occasion he won't mind" she said with aggression in her voice. "I'll page him" he said picking up the phone "No page him on this" taking a piece of paper out of bag and giving it to Noel. Louise screamed again "right come on you enough of this let's get you in there" she sat in a wheelchair and Big Mac wheeled her into peads resus, setting her down on the bed.

'bleep bleep' "Mr Jordan is that your pager" asked Henry, "No" fishing it out of his jacket pocket looking at it quizzingly, 'bleep bleep' off it went again, "Mr Jordan please answer it or turn it off" "I've told you it's not mine" Nick snapped at Henry then carried on, "hang on" he muttered fishing into his other pocket where his baby pager was kept, gazing down at it. "I gotta go, Louise has gone into labour" he said standing up and running out of the room.

Rushing into resus he was welcomed by the sight of Louise sucking on gas and air with Linda holding her hand and Tess examining her, "about time" "I'm here, I'm here" he replied walking over to her placing his hand on her head stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. "I'm happy to say Dr Marshall your 10 centimetres dilated on the next contraction I want you to push" said Tess, "What? Already" Nick said shocked, "yes it seems this baby has decided it's coming and its coming fast" Tess replied. Taking hold of Louise's hand and stroking her hair with the other "come on babe you can do this" squeezing her hand.

20 minutes later the sound of crying filled resus "congratulations you have a little girl" Nick and Louise gasped looking at one another as tears filled Louise's eyes, Nick cut the cord then moved back to Louise's side as Linda wrapped up the baby and passed her to Nick then left to give them some alone time. Standing there holding his daughter in his arms Nick couldn't be happier tracing his finger between her eyes and down her nose, he looked up at Louise and said "she's perfect just like you" placing her in Louise's arms "she's got your eyes" she said smiling.

A while later Tess came back in to check on them "have you got a name for her yet?" she asked, Nick looked at Louise with the baby in his arms, nodded and mouthed the word 'yeah', "yes meet Ella Rose Jordan" he said smiling, "aww well that's a very pretty name for a very pretty girl, I'll leave you two to it" and out she went. Louise drifted off while Nick sat in the corner with Ella asleep in his arms "welcome to the world little lady, I'm your daddy and I'm going to look after you always" kissing her forehead. He was the happiest man in the world and he finally had what he'd always wanted, a family.

**Hope u liked it, thanks for reading and kept up with the story, its hard as Louise is a character I've made up, thanks for everyone's comments much appreciated x**


	16. Chapter 16

Looking down into the cot at his daughter asleep, he still couldn't believe he was finally a father, he stood there watching her forever time passed so quickly. Whilst stood there leaning on her cot light from door lit up the room and in walked Louise he glanced up at her and quickly reverted his eyes back to Ella. Louise walked over to him placed a hand on his back and rubbed it slightly "come back to bed babe" she whispered not to wake Ella, "I will soon, god she's perfect I can't believe she's 2 weeks old" he replied. "I know isn't she just, now come on back to bed we need some sleep before she wakes up for a feed" taking his hand and leading him out and back to their bedroom.

Hours later Louise woke and wandered to the bathroom with her eyes shut she was so tired, whilst in the bathroom she wondered why Ella had been so quiet and said to herself she'd go get sorted then go get Ella. Walking back into the bedroom she was stopped in her tracks looking at Nick he was fast asleep with Ella fast asleep on his bare chest it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen and couldn't resist grabbing her phone and taking a picture, she got changed then carefully picked Ella up trying not to wake either of them, then taking her downstairs and placing her in her moses basket while she made up a bottle and some coffee. Nick came down half an hour later in just a pair of grey joggy bottoms, Louise was stood in the kitchen having a coffee she heard him talking to Ella before she saw him and then in he walked "morning gorgeous" "morning I see your charming as ever" she replied smiling at him, "of course" he walked over and placed a kiss on her lips, she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his chest a couple times. Pulling away from her he said "I see your charming as ever too" walking away Louise grabbed a tea towel and hit his bum with it he turned and flashed her a cheeky wink, "go put some clothes on you'll scare Ella" she called after him, Nick replied "oh haha" and off he went.

Coming down fresh from the shower his hair still slightly wet and wearing a black suit with a dark blue shirt with the top 2 buttons unfastened. Louise gaped at him, god he looked hot she'd missed seeing him in his suits while he'd been off and it was a welcomed view, "wit woo" she said as he entered the room, "your looking very dapper", "why thank you" he replied with a smile beaming across his face. Walking over to the moses basket picking up Ella, "I don't want to leave you 2 today" he said with sadness in his voice. "yes I know we don't want you to go either but you can't stay home forever there's patients out there that need the infamous Mr Jordan" "I suppose" he said staring down into Ella's big brown eyes "I'll miss you little lady but daddy will be back soon" placing a kiss on her forehead and settling her back down into the basket, he picked up his car keys and briefcase and headed for the door Louise following him "we'll be fine don't worry" she said before he could even ask, "I'll see you later babe" standing on the doorstep he placed a kiss on her lips an almost desperate one to show her he really didn't want to go into work. Taking a steady walk to his car looking at Louise as he climbed in and drove off, she waved then went back inside as Ella had started crying.

Walking into the E-D it was unusually quiet he was stopped by Tess and Linda at the nurses station "Good morning Mr Jordan how's the family, little Ella?" asked Tess. "absolutely fantastic Tess thanks for asking" he said with a massive grin on his face and off he walked to catch up with some paper work.

A few hours had gone past and he'd had enough of paper work so decided he'd go for a walk round and see what was occurring in resus and cubicles, he was in resus assisting Lenny with a patient when he heard a commotion outside so went to take a look and there in front of him was Louise with Ella. A smile spread across his face "what are you two doing here" he approached her and placed a kiss on her cheek then peered down into the pushchair at Ella who gurgled at the sign of her daddy, "well we decided to go for a walk and thought we'd come and see everyone plus Ella was missing her daddy" "Aww was you darling well it's a very nice surprise" he replied bending down and picking Ella up for a much needed daddy cuddle "I've missed you little lady" he whispered. Lenny then shouted through needing assistance so he handed Ella to Tess and he and Charlie ran into resus while Tess and Louise went into the staffroom.

"how are you doing?" she asked, "fine" Louise replied, "how is she sleeping" "she's pretty good to be honest gets a good 4 hours when she nods off around 12ish so no complaints" "oh that's good for a 2 week old, how's Nick with her?" Tess asked. "oh he's amazing and so much more he adores her I often find him in her room in the middle of the night just sat there watching her" "aww that's nice, I always said he'd make a good father" she replied and with that Nick walked in gently taking Ella from Tess's arms saying "right that's me done for the day come on you let's get you home".

**Thanks again for reading sorry if this chapters a bit naff it was slightly rushed hope u like it anyways x**


	17. Chapter 17

The day had come that Louise dreaded the most the day she had to leave her little girl and go back to work so much had changed since she'd left to go on maternity leave she'd become a mother but also become Mrs Nick Jordan, she was looking forward to getting back into the ED and down to business but wasn't at the same time.

Nick rolled over placing his hand on the bed where Louise would normally be and opened one eye when he couldn't feel her, placing his right hand on his face rubbing it to wake himself up he turned over to look at the clock it was 7am and he had to be up. Dragging himself out of bed he walked to the bathroom to get ready.

"come on darling eat your breakfast mummy doesn't have time for this" Louise said to Ella, sat there in her dressing gown trying to give her daughter her breakfast which she was refusing. Nick walked in with shirt and trousers on half ready for work "what's up" he asked "she's refusing her breakfast it's like she knows I'm leaving her" she replied. "she's just messing with you babe, give it here and I'll try you go get ready" she passed the bowl and spoon to Nick and off she went. "now come on Ella are you really going to mess around with daddy this morning" he smiled at her and she gave him a massive grin back and he took that opportunity to shove the spoon in her mouth and she began to eat her breakfast much to his pleasure, he always managed to get her to eat much to Louise's annoyance, he got Ella ready and had a coffee while he waited for Louise to make an appearance.

After a while Louise came down in a black trouser suit, high heels and a pink blouse "wow" said nick, Louise replied smiling "what?" "you look hot" "why thank you Mr Jordan" "your welcome Mrs Jordan" he flashed her a wink. He still gave her goose bumps when he winked at her they were still in the honeymoon period but she knew this feeling would never go away, "you ready?" he asked, "not really" she replied with sadness in her voice. "Come on she'll be fine" they picked up everything and made their way to the car.

Sat outside the hospital Louise sat there in silence, Nick placed his hand on her lap so she turned towards him and he looked into her eyes whilst rubbing her leg softly, leaning into her he placed his hand on her chin and caressed her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb "she'll be fine" and softly kissed her lips, "she might be fine but what about me" she replied again with sadness in her voice, "you'll be fine too babe you've got me and if you miss her that much you can come up on your breaks" she nodded and they got out of the car ready to drop her off at the crèche. Upon leaving they watched as Ella played on the floor with another baby a little tear trickled down Louise's cheek and Nick took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze "come on" he whispered and she followed him out feeling dead inside.

They walked into the ED hand in hand, Louise was greeted by a few nurses all saying welcome back and asking questions about Ella and married life she was welcome of the distraction but it didn't last long. She made herself busy because whenever she stopped her mind wandered to Ella and every time it did she wanted to run over to the crèche and take her home and she knew she couldn't, she had a job to do. The day didn't go as bad as she thought it would before she knew it, it was dinner then nearly home time, she went up to Nick's office and as usual he was sat at his desk doing paperwork "hey" he said, "hey" she replied, "how you doing" "not bad actually, better than I thought, I'm glad it's end of shift though" "me too, I've been thinking about her all day" he said with sadness in his voice "really" Louise replied in surprise, "yeah you're not the only one who misses her I was fine when I knew you were home with her but now that she's across the road with strangers it feels…bizarre" "aww bless you" she replied placing her hand on Nicks cheek and leaning in for a kiss. "you know what while you're busy with this I'll go get her" "okay" he replied flashing her a smile and giving her another kiss and off she went. She soon was back with Ella in her arms, passing her to Nick Ella let out a squeal with excitement to see her daddy "hello little lady, did you have a good day your mummy and daddy have missed you very much" placing a kiss on her forehead and with that he stood up, took Louise's hand and led her out as it was home time.

Placing Ella down in her cot Louise gave her a little kiss and tucked her in "goodnight sweetheart", Louise turned on her night light and left the room making her way to the living room where Nick was sprawled out on the sofa, walking past him he grabbed her hand and pulling her towards him, he moved her hanging hair behind her ear and passionately kissed her lips she tasted so good so he kissed her again pulling her on top of him it soon became desperate and in the big to take of Louise's blouse they fell onto the floor laughing. Nick rolled her over so he was leaning over her unbuttoning her last remaining buttons on her blouse he let it hang open then traced his index finger from her left ear down her throat, breasts and stomach and stopped at her trousers to unbutton and unzip them, the whole time looking into her eyes "you're beautiful" he whispered , he then kissed the base of her neck down to her stomach and kissed the large stretch mark she had on her stomach he knew how self-conscious she was since she had Ella and didn't really feel attractive anymore. "I love this it shows what you have given me" he said kissing it once more.

Soon enough Nicks trousers were off along with Louise's and he was filling her much to her excitement, they made love into the early hours and the next thing Louise knew was she was waking up on the living room rug cuddled into Nicks chest both naked with only the sofa throw to cover them, she didn't know what time it was but the room was dark apart from the lamp in the corner of the room she looked up at Nick fast asleep, she loved it here so decided to place her head back down on his chest and within seconds of hearing his heart beat and feel his chest move she fell asleep in the best place in the world.

**Hope u like it I no its been a while kinda running out of ideas for this stories x**


End file.
